Ciperi
'''Ciperi '''is a violetblooded troll befriended by Elezin in Act II of Elezin's Comic. Because she had not had prolonged exposure to other trolls or mists before meeting Elezin, she does not speak or write in any language. Instead she makes sounds such as growls and purrs. Description Ciperi is taller than Elezin, with long curly hair. Her fins are thin and wavy, and she has white eyes with no pupils or irises. She has thin, sharp teeth. webbed fingers, and a straight figure. Her horns are straight for several inches befor curving in a crescent moon shape pointed in. They have a rough coral-like texture on the outside. There are freckles on her cheeks and she is blind. When dry, her hair curls up and doesn't reach past her shoulder. Her fins flop down when she is not in the water. Ciperi flourishes at high pressure and boiling temperatures. Biography Ciperi lived deep in Afith's ocean and hunted trilobite-like creatures for food. Using the heat of volcanic vents, she would cook them before eating them. Her only enemy was the giant angler fish that also occupied her territory, and she did not encounter many, if any, other trolls. After Elezin is rendered injured and unconscious in her fight with Eahdil and fleeing from the giant angler fish(page VII), Ciperi brings her to her den at the bottom of Afith's ocean. She nurses Elezin back to health by ensuring that her bones set and heal correctly and feeding her hot trilobite innards. Despite the fact that there is fish deposited outside her cave when Elezin is there, she refuses to touch it and shows a healthy fear of the angler fish. Elezin discovers that because Ciperi is blind, she is not drawn to its light. As Elezin recovers, Ciperi grows more affectionate toward her and even goes so far as to kiss her unexpectedly. When Elezin attempts to test whether her intentions really art romantic by holding her hand, Ciperi reacts with elation and snuggled up to her. However, when Elezin stops returning her feelings, she returns to her usual behavior. She just offers Elezin food and takes care of her without any other added affection. She is pleased when Elezin does sincerely returns her affection on page X. However, she quickly alerts Elezin that the angler fish has found them. When the fish catches Elezin in its mouth, she stops and cries out. It quickly sims away with Elezin and she does not catch up with it until after Elezin has forced it to release her with slashes across the tongue. She grabs onto Elezin, nearly in tears and Elezin hugs and kisses her. When Elezin returns to the surface, she brings Ciperi with her. The violetblood struggles with the task of learning to walk on the first day they spend there. Though she is frustrated, she is happy when she's in Elezin's company. She is indifferent toward the person Elezin assign to be her company, Martiz, but elated when Elezin returns. The next evening, she is tired, and a rash is visible on her shoulders, but Elezin has to work and doesn't notice. She is in severe pain when Elezin comes to check on her again. Martiz says that she's been crying and, but that she doesn't know what's wrong. However, Ciperi quickly pulls herself together and wipes away her tears. Elezin declares that Ciperi was just upset that she was gone. After Martiz leaves, however, Elezin attempts to pick Ciperi up so they can practice walking. Her pain becomes obvious, even though she tries to hide it, and the lavender mist makes Elezin, who is in denial, put her down again. Elezin accepts that she is ill, but insists that she'll get better, so she sits watch over her through the day. However, the lavender mist takes control of Elezin's body and tosses Ciperi back in the ocean, where she believes the troll has a better chance of recovery. Personality and Traits Ciperi is a kind and generous troll, but does not understand physical boundaries. Despite not knowing Elezin, she saved her and nursed her back to health. She did not hesitate to share food with her. As she is blind, she used her sense of touch to get an image of Elezin's appearance and evaluate her wounds. However, even after she knew what Elezin looked like, she nuzzled the fuchsiablood and cuddled against her. She is also fairly intelligent, as she begins to imitate Elezin by making noise when Elezin speaks to her and was able to effectively treat Elezin's wounds. She is extremely cautious of the angler fish in her territory and zealously protected Elezin from it. Relationships Elezin Noadus As they develop while nursing Elezin, Ciperi is straightforward about her affections, and though she reacted excitedly when she returned her red feelings, she did not act hurt when Elezin abruptly stopped returning them. She was pleased when Elezin became her matesprit. She tried hard to learn new tasks like walking for Elezin's sake, and when she became ill, she tried to hide her pain from the fuchsiablood. They were both sincerely flushed for eachother. Others The angler fish that occupied her territory was her only enemy. She was afraid of it, and avoided it as much as she could. While Martiz is her guardian in Elezin's absence, Ciperi is indifferent toward her, ignores her when she speaks, and does not try to hide her pain from the troll. Martiz liked her and was concerned when she grew ill. The lavender mist, while not sharing Elezin's romantic feelings toward her, cared about her well-being and knew that she would have a better chance of recovery underwater. This is why she went behind Elezin's back to return her to the ocean. She also knew that Elezin would not be able to get any more work done while she watched Ciperi suffer and die, and this is the other reason she made the decision. Ciperi was unaware of the mist's existence, but did notice when Elezin was lost in thought conversing with it.Category:Characters